Hulk Smash , well kind of ?
by marcoskowla
Summary: A random guy is reincarnated as Bruce Banner . How much will this new version of Bruce Banner change the Marvel Universe ? OC/Bruce Banner being a different kind of Hulk .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone , this story was made during one of my classes . I decided to use this story in special to see if this style of writing is better than the other one , and well ... I really liked to use this style of writing , it seems to be more fluid and it's more easier to write .**

 _CHAPTER 1 - Prologue_

 **Los Alamos, New Mexico**

 **06/09/1980**

In the living room of the Banner's House , a small boy of five years old was sitting on one of the couchs of the room . Looking more closely , it was possible to see that he was nervous and pretty much angry with himself after all he was gripping his own hand with enough strenght to draw blood , lost in guilty the young boy started to think hard about the situation .

 _He is doing it again ... I thought that if Mom had a large bruise and I called the emergency to report a case of domestic violence they would take him away forever this time ... but it seems that I only made the things even worse , she is suffering even more in the hands of this bastarda ... and this is all my fault ._

The boy was suddenly awaken from his thoughts by his mother cries and the sound of glass being smashed in the floor . Desperate he rushed to the kitchen , the place where the sounds were coming from , to see his mother being violently beaten by his "Father" , the shock of seeing this scene with his own eyes for the first time since the other times he was only able to hear the sounds from his room , made something inside him snap , and with a cry of anger and hate the young boy rushed and jumped at his "Father" trying to help his mother and at the same time make his sperm donor go to hell .

The problem was that the boy was still a kid and didn't have enough strenght to be able to do anything to help his mother . His "Father" now aware of his presence grabbed and threw him at the kitchen fridge , taking the sound of his son crashing in the kitchen appliance as a confirmation of the boy unconscious status , the drunken man started to beat his wife again .

Losing himself to his fury and drunken state , Brian Banner didn't manage to hear the sound of his son getting back up and getting a iron pot , being knocked out by the young boy once his head was smashed by the iron pot right in the boy hands .

Freeing herself from the unconscious body of her husband , Rebecca Banner got up and looked at her son , blood dripping from a cut in his head , who was still gripping the iron pot in his hands . Rebecca awoked herself from her frozen state , looked at her son and said "Bruce ... my son , can you go to the living room and call the police ... please ?" Sighing to herself , she continued . "He went to far this time ... I could take his beatings , but the moment that he hurted you ... I .. can't take this anymore ..." Said the woman , with tears dripping from her eyes .

The young boy looked at her and with a strained smile said " Mom , I hate him ... but if there is one thing that I know that inherited from him was ... this rage .. before I knocked him out , I could feel it ... but I promise you that I will never become a monster like him " . After hearing the boy , the young mother rushed to her child and hugged him , saying " Don't worry son , I know that you aren't like him , see ... you are my hero ... you saved me from the monster .. right ? "

Bruce Banner tighter his hug as if confirming his mother words . After a few seconds , the young mother broke the hug and the kid went to call the cops .

XxX

 **1 Hour Later**

Young Bruce Banner could be seeing smiling while he saw the police car with his father pulling away on the horizon .

 _Well , this was tiring and dangerous ... but at least this guy will not be present in both my mother and mine new life . Hell , it is no surprise that the original Bruce Banner developed a personality disorder with a huge number of differents personalities , after all if I , a guy that somehow maintened his past life memories got pretty angry with this shitty father , I could only think about how the life of a normal kid would be with a abusive father like Brian ._

 _Now that all of these family matters are resolved , it's time to really enjoy this second life , after all , it isn't every person that got the chance to be reincarnated in a fantasy world , and not just a common one if I can say , after all this is one of the Marvel Comic Universes , and man , I think that I hit a jackpot , because ... I will become The Incredible Hulk !_

Suddenly , his mother hands were placed in his shoulders , what awakened the boy from his thoughts , tilting his head to his left , Bruce looked to his mother and said . " Mom ... what will happen now ? " . After some seconds of silence , Rebecca looked down at her child smiling at him and said . "Remember Aunt Elaine , your father sister that lives in Los Angeles ? Some time ago , I told her about what was happening in our family and she said that if we wanted , she would help us to hide there from Brian ... so .. What do you thinking about moving to another city ? "

" Los Angeles ? I would love to move from here with you , mom ... but , What will happen to our house ? " Said the five years old kid .

" Don't worry about it my son , I think that would be the best if I put this house for sale ... "

XxX

 **Los Angeles , California**

 **08/02/1988**

Inside a medium sized room it was possible to see a teenager sitting cross-ledge on a mat , with his back to a very old man who wielded a cane .

" Breathe Bruce ... In and Out ... use your diaphragm ... " Said the Old Man .

" You are doing it right , keep your mind calm , remember your last three years of training "

After 30 minutes had passed , the teen got up and bowed to his master , saying . " Thank you for today training master , my relatives and I would like to invite you to a dinner in our house tonight to thank you for everything that you did to us in the last years "

" Hum ... " Hummed the old man while he stroked his beard , as if he was thinking really hard about the invite . " Of couse my boy , after all ... this will be one of your last days here in Los Angeles .. right ? " Asked the martial arts master .

" Yeah .. kind of .. but you don't have to worry that much , you know that I will keep visiting you every single time that I came back to this city ! " Said the teenager .

" I know it .. I know it .. you aren't the kind of person to forget about your old master ... such smart kid , I would never thought that you would enter the college with your age , after all you are just thirteen ... "

" Not you too , master you know that I'm a responsable person and I will not be alone you know ? My mother hired a woman that will keep some tabs on me , to prevent me from exploding a building or killing myself , well ... at least that was what she said ... " Laughed the teenager .

" I know that you are a responsable kid , just remember to keep your training , I wouldn't like to see you losing the abilities that I helped to sharpen just by laziness " Said the old man with a stern yet caring voice .

" Alright old man , I will see you tonight , BYE " Said the boy while he was leaving the building .

XxX

" Bruce , Bruce , Bruce , can you show me again ? Do all that shuush thing with you fists one more time ? Please .. please " Asked a jumping four years old girl .

" Okay , okay but this will be the last time ... Can you understand this Jenn ? " Asked the teen with a sigh .

" Okay ... just show me one more time and ... then I promise that we will eat with momma , dad , auntie and the old man Izo "

" Alright , pay attention .. because I will not do this again even if you begg to me " Said the teen right before he positioned himself in the backyard , gripping the grass with his bare feet he entered his usual stance , closing his eyes and making a long breath . Suddenly , the young teen opened his sharp eyes and with a intense look of concentration in his face he punched the air with all his might showing the speed ,technique and strenght that he gained through repetitive and hard training . The punch was so perfectly executed that was possible to hear a loud sound of the air being moved around the fist , this loud sound similar to a SHUUSH echoed through the entire backward .

Making the little girl know as Jennifer Walters , squeal around with happines .

Unknown to the young fighter and the girl , there was another person looking at scene , Old Izo was able see that the air punched by the teen had moved the fallen leaves of a tree that was five meters away . With a smirk the old man decided to go back to the dinner room , leaving no one with the knowledge that he was even there .

 _Such a loss that young Bruce is going to move to away from here , he would be very usefull to the Chaste . If I had more time here I'm pretty sure that I would be able to introduce him to The Chaste and the reason that we fight The Hand ... well at least it was a pleasure to teach another person the ways of the martial arts ..._

XxX

 **Cambridge , Massachusetts**

 **08/04/1988**

In front of the main gate of Harvard University , it was possible to see a young teen looking at it with a smile on his face .

 _So this is the Harvard University , I still can't believe that I'm entering a college with only thirteen years old of age . This body is just amazing , I can learn , memorize almost anything so easier that it's almost funny . Well ... this is kind of the second time that I go to college , the first time was in my last life , where I was majoring in Finances and now it's Physics ... there is a big difference in both choices . Each year I can feel that Im coming much closer to my objectives ._

 _CHAPTER END ._

 **About my other story , " A Different Kind of Fighter in the Marvel Universe " , even if its early to say this , I kind of crashed into a wall what is making it difficult to finish the new chapter , another thing is that the way of writing that I used in that other story is pretty different from this one , and that made it even more difficult to write . But don't worry about it , I will still post another chapter from that other story , it will just take a longer time . If it is possible I would like to ask you all to send reviews , this way I will be able to see what are your reactions to this change of writing style . I made some small changes in the chapter to fix some of the grammar , but don't worry , nothing important was changed . Bye Everyone and until the next update .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone , in this chapter you all will notice that a huge time skipe has happened . The reason as to why I skipped so many years between this chapter and the last one was that there wasn't many things that I could write about Bruce studying in Harvard . What I'will tell you is that during this time , Bruce graduated in Harvard and then moved to Willowdale , where he would be able to make further research in Radiation and Biochemistry in Culver University . It was also there that he got to know Elizabeth Ross , and ironically they started to date a few months after their meeting .**

 _CHAPTER 2 - The Beginning_

 **Willowdale, Virginia**

 **04/03/1997**

In a expensive restaurant in Willowdale , it was possible to see a couple of young adults talking and laughing while they awaited for their food .

" You know Bruce , even if you are a science genius it its surprising to know that you managed to increase your financial status so successfully and in such a short time , you are just one year older than me and already has buildings in Las Vegas and New York ... Hell even the apartment that we live is ours " Said a young woman that was quite similar to Liv Tyler , the actress that portrayed Elizabeth Ross in one of the Hulk movies .

" You are forgetting about that small farm here in Willowdale but what can I say , I just made some wise investments that by luck went very well " Laughed the young man as he held her hand .

 _'_ _It isn't like I could just tell her that I came from a alternate future realities where I was majoring in Finances , and that most of the examples used by our teachers were 'recents' economic events that were able to change the entire world . And that I used this knowledge to 'wisely' invest in things that I already knew that would gonna give a ton of money to my pockets_ _' ._ Thought the young man before he suddenly decided to change the subject .

" Hey Betty , I know this is not the time ... but we are already dating for a long time now and I already took you to meet my mother and other relatives in Las Vegas so this shouldn't be out of place but ... Why don't you want to introduce me your father ? I know that both of you have a shaken relationship but I think that this would be helpfull to you ... " Asked Bruce .

" I know ... it's just that after my mother's death when I was just a child we don't have a healthy relationship ... after all he kind of dumped me in a boarding school saying and I quote " **I don't have time for children** " . Even if we take our relationship even more seriously in the future , I don't want you going to HIM to ask permission and other things , if you ever feel the need to do something like this , you can just go to my Aunt Anna that lives in New York and ask her " Humphed the Woman .

" Possible marriage talks aside , you are really beautifull tonight ... Humm ... this red dress is really good in you " Smiled Bruce .

" Ah ... don't start saying these things again , you know very well how embarassed I became after these kind of conversations " Said the girl while she tried to hide her blushed face .

After some time , their food finally arrived and they started to eat , making little talks during the meal .

XxX

( In the following morning )

In a morning it was possible to see the still sleep form of Betty Ross in a king sized bed on the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend , but there was no signal of Bruce in the bed .

After some minutes , Betty started to wake up stretching her arm out on the bed trying to reach the body of her boyfriend being unsuccessful she realized that he had probably already left the bed to start his morning exercises , yawning she moved her body to sit on the bed , finally managind to find the man handstanding with just one finger . Not surpised by the exercise , being that he did this and many others every single day in the morning , she said . " You know Bruce , there are times that I almost want to ask you to teach me how to do some of these exercices , but I always remember myself about it's difficulty ... "

" You don't have to worry about your shape , Betty . You already have a amazing figure but it's good to know that you have some interest in these kind of exercises even if they are pretty advanced for you right know " Said the young man while he finished the series of exercises .

Suddenly he flipped himself with a jump and said . " Even then , you still go to the gym almost every single day of the week and you already attended self-defense classes while studying at your old boarding school , so there is no need for me to teach you . But , remember that if you ever desire to learn , I will teach you ... Okay ? "

" I know ... relax , don't worry about it " Sighed the young woman .

XxX

 **Willowdale, Virginia**

 **08/05/1997**

After parking his car , a Porsche 986 Boxster , in his now rebuilded farm . Bruce got a folder filled with papers from his research that was on the other seat of his car and quickly walked until some kind of underground storage that was previously used by previous farm owner to store equipaments and materials of the farm .

While it still had some equipaments and materials of the farm , the place was much more cleaner and empty if compared to its past situation . Entering the undergroud building , Bruce continued walking until he was in front of a empty stone wall .

There he pressed a hidden button making the wall slid to his left entering a hidden space , without the presence of the wall it was revelead a corridor that went even further . Bruce keep walking down the path until he found another wall , this time a metal one that had some kind of digital device fixed in its middle . Bruce pressed some buttons in the device and said " Password : Marvel Cinematic Universe " . Suddenly the digital pannel emmited a green color and the door unlocked to allow the entrance of the scientist .

Lights were turned on , revealing a laboratory equiped with many high-tec and futuristic machines and equipaments , a scene that made the scientist smile to himself , something that happened every single time that he came to this hidden facility .

" Good Afternoon Paragon , Did you find any lead about where we can find Nitramene ? As you know , Nitramene is a substance of extreme importance for my future projects " . Said Bruce while he walked to the main computer of the lab .

" **Good Afternoon Doctor Banner** "

" **The answer is Yes , I managed to find a place where you will be able to buy a limited amount of Nitramene . Next saturday there will be a illegal auction in Manhattan and Nitramene is one of the substances being auctioned** " Was said by a robotic voice through one of the many speakers scattered in the lab .

" Thanks for your work Paragon , it would be a nightmare to try to find this substance without your help , Nitramane is such a volatile substance that almost no one know its real use , especially with the death of Howard Stark , the actual creator of the substance . Can you imagine it , most of the people in this world thinks that Nitramene is only usefull to explode things ... such a waste of resources . " Sighed the young man .

" **Doctor Banner , If you allow** **I would like suggest you to use the 3D Printer that you designed to create some kind of mask or equipament to hide your identy , after all this is still a illegal auction and there would be consequences if you were found being part of it** "

" I agree with you Paragon and that's why I will start creating a 3D model of the equipament that I will use to hide my face right now ... the thing is that while I am creating the 3D model can you make a false ID for myself ? "

" **Of course Doctor Banner , Do you have any preferances for the false name ?** "

" I'm thinking about keeping things pretty similar ... so ... What about Bruce Wayne ? " Laughed the scientist while he started to draw a sketch of what seemed to be some kind of mask/helmet similar to the one used by a Bat themed super-hero .

CHAPTER END

 **You all can relax about other giant time skipes because the story is now at the year that I wanted . I already have most of the plot ready , so it is much easier to write the story now . About the guy that reincarnated as Bruce Banner , he doesn't know much about the MCU after all he died right after the first Avengers and as you all know , the MCU has many differences if compared to the comics , and he will probably try to use comic's knowledge to his advantage . That is why he will not know a lot of things about the general plot of the story .**

 **Oh yeah , I plan to make some changes to this Marvel Universe , so many of the things happening here will be a little different , there will be mutants ( x-man , brotherhood ) , the hand x the chaste , spider-man being a little older and yes , there will be a Fantastic 4 . The important thing is that the major plot points of the MCU will be followed but changed to make the story better . Bye everyone and until the next chapter .**


End file.
